James Sirius loves bad girls
by StefanaVenson
Summary: De los 10 momentos por los que pasó James Potter para darse cuenta que la amiguita de su hermano, le encantaba.
1. Confesión

Todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling, pero Emma y la trama es completamente mía.

**CONFESIÓN.**

**(O de cómo una chica de catorce años se me declaró sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.)**

— Creo que me gusta tu hermano.

Albus Potter dejó de hablar para mirar fijamente a su amiga y acto seguido, comenzar a reírse. A su lado, James Potter, dicho hermano, la miró asombrado. No estaba sonrojada, ni nerviosa ni ningún reacción normal en una chica de catorce años que acababa de declarársele a uno de quince.

— ¿Qué? — James no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que soltar esa pregunta, acompañada de una mirada de confusión.

Ella tardó unos momentos en contestar, mientras lo miraba detenidamente, sin dejar pasar ni un detalle. James realmente se estaba incomodando. Era lo que se había dedicado a hacer durante los últimos diez minutos de charla con Albus, solo que él no había notado la mirada de la chica.

— Sí, creo que me gusta tu hermano, Albus. — esta vez, no miraba al mayor, sino a su amigo, totalmente segura de lo que decía y con la cabeza en alto, casi orgullosa. El chico volvió a reír, pero esta vez no tan escandalosamente.

— Es por su aire de _bad guy, _¿No? — preguntó el Potter menor, sin sorprenderse un ápice de la frescura de su amiga.

— Si, puede ser — miró nuevamente al chico en cuestión, para asegurarse de lo que diría a continuación — Siempre tuve debilidad por los chicos malos y un buen culo.

— Vuelvo a repetir, ¡¿Qué?! — los ojos del castaño-rojizo se habían abierto aún más luego de esa última declaración.

— ¿No es muy inteligente, no? — se extrañó la chica, volviendo a echarle una miradita, pero dirigiéndose a Albus, no a James. — Ni que estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

— A veces lo haces — acusó Albus, sin perder su sonrisa. La situación le resultaba de lo más divertida.

James Potter sinceramente no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Le había pasado – dos veces exactamente – que una niña de cursos inferiores viniera y se le declarara. Claro que nunca como esa chica lo había hecho, tan naturalmente. ¡Que ni siquiera estaba sonrojada, demonios! ¿Qué le pasaba a esta nueva generación, que soltaba las cosas con tanta frescura?

— Solo cuando estoy enojada o muy emocionada — se defendió la chica, ignorando completamente al mayor, que estaba estupefacto.

— Lo haces y es realmente exasperante.

—¿Podrían, por favor, dejar de ignorarme? — Finalmente, James Potter había recuperado la compostura y miraba tanto a su hermano como a la amiga de éste. La chica lo miró directo a los ojos, sin siquiera inmutarse.

— Ey, Emma, ¿Podemos hablar?

Un chico de quinto, compañero de James, se había acercado a la morena, acaparando toda su atención.

Antes de que alguno de los dos Potter pudiera decir algo, la chica se estaba yendo, con su pelo suelto y la pollera, estaban seguros, varios centímetros más arriba de lo reglamentario.

* * *

El primer capítulo es realmente muy cortito, pero juro que el siguiente es más extenso. No mucho, porque no es un fic que se vaya a destacar por su longitud, pero espero poder hacerlas pasar un buen rato leyendo, que se sientan identificadas o que al menos rían un rato con las ocurrencias de estos personajes, que si bien nunca trabajé mucho, me parece son la mar de interesantes.

Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre este pequeñísimo primer capítulo. Pequeño, pequeño, pequeño. Ojala sus críticas y/o opiniones sean un poco más extensas.

Besos con sabor a James Sirius.


	2. Sonrisa

Tal y como prometí, este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior.

Si tengo que ser sincera, me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, así que espero que ustedes también lo disfruten y se rían un rato.

* * *

**La sonrisa.**

**(O de cómo una chica de catorce años me dejó sin palabras)**

‒ ¡Mamá, ya llegamos!

Así fue como se anunció James Potter, luego de meses sin ver a sus padres. Finalmente, las vacaciones de Pascuas habían llegado, dándole a los chicos de quinto y séptimo, dos semanas de respiro de los TIMO'S y los EXTASIS respectivamente. Detrás de él venían Albus, su hermano, Scorpius Malfoy y Emma Monroe, los amigos de éste primero, y por último su hermanita menor, Lily. Harry Potter, quien los había ido a buscar, estaba en el garaje, terminando de bajar el equipaje. Con magia, obviamente.

Las dos chicas venían conversando sobre el último concierto de Justin Timberlake en Estados Unidos, New York. Lily apenas tenía doce, pero en cuanto a música se trataba, se entendía perfectamente con Emma y compartía muchos gustos con la chica.

‒ ¿Estás seguro de que no hay problemas con que me quede, Al? — preguntó la chica, mientras los cinco entraban al living.

Los Potter vivían en una casa realmente linda y decorada con gusto. Era uno de los pocos barrios en Inglaterra donde únicamente vivían magos, y tenían el placer (o la desgracia, dependiendo de a quién se lo preguntasen) de ser vecinos de varias familias con las cuales sus padres habían compartido años en Hogwarts, como los Malfoy, los Scamander, los Wood, los Nott y algunas familias con las cuales sus hijos compartían clases en Hogwarts inclusive.

Los Weasley-Granger, para ser más exactos, vivían en la casa de enfrente y Scorpius, a dos cuadras de allí.

‒ No te preocupes, Em, a mamá no le molestará.

En ese momento, el señor Potter entró a la casa, sonriendo algo agotado, y detrás de él, las valijas de sus tres hijos y Emma comenzaron a subir por sí solas a las habitaciones.

‒ Astoria dijo que pasaría por tu equipaje más tarde, ahora está de compras — avisó el hombre, sonriéndole al chico. Como los Malfoy no podían pasar a buscarlo por la estación, él se había encargado de hacerlo. De paso, el chico pasaría la tarde en su casa.

‒ Gracias, señor Potter.

Emma ocultó su sonrisa burlona, dándose la vuelta y así viendo como el mayor de los tres hermanos, subía a su habitación, seguido por Lily, que no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobre nadie-sabe-que.

Le divertía realmente ver la actitud correcta y educada que adoptaba su amigo cuando estaba en casa ajena. El verano anterior, cuando los había invitado a ambos a su cabaña de verano, Scor había tenido la misma actitud de niño bueno con su mamá, aunque luego de unos quince minutos, se había dado cuenta que nada de eso era necesario.

‒ ¿Y mamá? — preguntó finalmente Albus, cuando ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, con la tele encendida, lo suficientemente alto para que su papá que estaba en la cocina, lo escuchase.

‒ Está con la abuela Molly, ayudándola con las compras para pascua. — se escuchó desde la cocina — Iré a la biblioteca a revisar unos informes, Al, cualquier cosa, ya saben dónde estoy. — informó, dirigiéndose a la puerta al lado de las escaleras, del lado derecho.

En la casa, Harry no tenía despacho y Ginny tampoco. No había una sala para hacer deberes, como en casa de Luna Scamander o un cuarto exclusivo para los libros y materiales del colegio, como en el caso de Scorpius. En la casa de los Potter, había una gran biblioteca, que cumplía todas esas funciones: estudiar, trabajar, hacer deberes y leer. Era el único lugar de la casa que siempre estaba en silencio (principalmente, por el hechizo insonorizador que tenía la habitación) y donde los chicos intentaban pasar el menor tiempo posible, exceptuando a Lily que le encantaba leer las historias muggles que su papá tenía ahí.

‒ Tengo un par de películas muggles… en mi baúl — soltó tentativamente la morena, sentada entre medio de los dos chicos.

‒ Yo no voy — Scorpius fue rápido, y antes de que Emma terminase su oración, ya se estaba encargando de no ser él el enviado arriba a por las películas.

‒ ¡Yo menos!

‒ Es tu casa, Al, somos tus invitados — replicó la chica, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo.

‒ ¡Son tus películas! ¡Tú ve a buscarlas! — se defendió enseguida el chico, sin notar como su hermano mayor le quitaba el control remoto y cambiaba de canal. — ¡Oye! Está por empezar The Walking Dead, inadaptado social.

‒ ¿Y? También está por empezar Criminal Minds, adoptado. — almohadón por parte de James — Ve afuera a jugar con tus amiguitos y no jodas.

‒ ¡Estábamos nosotros primero, bruto! Ve tú a buscar a Lorcan y no nos jodas.

Había una realidad entre los hermanos Potter y había que decirlo: se podían llevar de maravillas, hablar de cualquier tema e incluso ayudarse mutuamente, pero lejos de eso, seguían siendo hermanos y pelean continuamente. Sobretodo, porque solían sacar el lado más competitivo de cada uno.

‒ No puedo creer que se siga pasando esa serie — le comentó Emma a Scor, aunque el rubio poco supiera de series muggles. — Al, tengo todas las temporadas de The walking dead en mi casa, cuando vengas a visitarme, te las regalo, ¿Si? — propuso para mantener la paz, haciendo que el de ojos verde soltara el control resignado y James sonriera con superioridad.

‒ Gracias, Emma — la chica lo miró perspicaz. Había usado la sonrisa. Había usado LA sonrisa.

‒ Uh, Albus, tu hermano piensa que voy a arrastrarme por él, diu. — puso voz de nena caprichosa, que se queja porque su hermano le quitó la muñeca e hizo un puchero hacia Albus, el cual acompañado por Scorpius, estalló en carcajadas.

‒ ¿Qué? — dijo James Potter, empezando a sentirse avergonzado.

‒ Si sigues repitiendo la pregunta "¿Qué?" cada vez que yo estoy cerca, empezaré a creer que en realidad yo te gusto a ti y no al revés — soltó ella, esquivando estratégicamente la cara de Albus y mirando a James directamente a los ojos, sin dudar ni un segundo y con algo de arrogancia en su tono de voz.

‒ James, hermanito, hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber — empezó el menor, al notar la cara de estupefacción del castaño-rojizo, que no había podido emitir palabra ante la seguridad desbordante de la morena. James miró a su hermano, casi consternado con la situación. — Emma solamente se arrastra cuando tiene que pedirle más dinero a su padre. A veces, ni siquiera en esos casos.

Scorpius volvió a reír, algo escandalosamente, pero no había podido evitarlo. Y con la risa del rubio, la morena se había contagiado y reído levemente.

‒ Yo… ¿Qué? — sabía que sonaba estúpido, pero no sabía que otra cosa decir porque, simplemente, no entendía la manera de pensar de esa chica.

‒ Al, pensé que tu hermano era un poquito más interesante y menos lelo. — suspiró con fuerza, como si le hartara el tema en sí — Supongo que no se puede ser lindo e inteligente, lo entendí Dios, Merlín o quien sea que esté allá arriba. Dejen de joder conmigo.

Albus estalló en carcajadas al ver a su amiga mirando al techo y con las manos extendidas en la misma dirección, con una expresión totalmente exasperada. Y Scorpius, él simplemente rió más fuerte, consiguiendo que James frunciese aún más el ceño, confundido.

‒ Hiciste la sonrisa — dijo a modo de explicación Emma, compadeciéndose de la carita de "no entiendo nada y se están riendo en mi cara" que tenía el Potter mayor.

‒ ¿Cuál sonrisa? — preguntó extrañado, mientras poco a poco, los otros dos dejaban de reír.

‒ LA sonrisa. Scor, muéstrale.

El de ojos grises dejó de reír, para así poder concentrarse. Acto seguido, sonrió de costado, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran, mostrando levemente los dientes y levantando las cejas, con picardía, malas intensiones y mucho ego encima, mientras giraba casi impercertiblemente la cabeza.

‒ Esa sonrisa — recalcó, ahora señalando la cara de su amigo — La sonrisa de "sé que estás loca por mí y no puedes hacer nada por impedirlo"

‒ ¡Yo no hice esa sonrisa! — Bueno, tal vez si la había hecho, pero ¡Era su mejor sonrisa! Había estado todo tercer año practicándola, y ahora, nadie se le resistía cuando la usaba. ¡Ni siquiera su tía Fleur, que siempre era la más difícil de convencer por todo eso del carácter _veela_! Todas las mujeres de la familia lo consentían cuando usaba esa sonrisa.

‒ Si la hiciste — su hermano, coff coff traidor coff coff, y su amigo Scor se las habían arreglado para hablar a la vez, haciendo que la chica se cruzara de brazos, con superioridad, sabiéndose vencedora. Miró levemente el escote que se le había formado con esa acción, pero enseguida sacó la vista de ahí y rodó los ojos. No sabía que decir o como defenderse.

‒ Iré a buscar a Lorcan — tiró el control al pecho de su hermano, con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria y salió, sin mirar a nadie. No le gustaba que lo dejaran sin palabras.

‒ Genial, justo a tiempo para el capítulo de The Walking Dead — soltó Albus, acomodándose mejor en el sillón, con el control en mano — ¡Oh, este capítulo es genial, miren!


End file.
